Ner'zok
Ner'zok, son of Torgal Race: Orc Gender: Male Age: Mid 20s Class: Shaman Languages: Orcish Physical description: The shaman is massive and muscular as it commonly is amongst the orcish race. His thick mane of black hair is kept long and a braided beard frames his thick-jawed face. His eyes, as brown as the earth, are calm and speak of spiritual wisdom. One of his thick tusks is chipped, most likely from a past battle. Possibly the most distinctive feature about Ner'zok is the color of his skin. Once of the green grown so akin to the orcs, it has slowly shifted into a more olive, brownish tint. Shamans have attributed this phenomenon to his connection to the elements. The taint of past demon corruption is slowly filtering out. He usually is found wearing either light mail armor, or fur-worked robes. At his side, he always carries a battle hammer of dark steel and plain design. An herb pouch and several totems are found hanging on his belt. Personality: Calm and temperate are generally what describes Ner'zok best. He attempts to think things through rationally. Even when in the face of danger, he strives to keep his head and view the options before him. There is no victory or honor without risks and he believes that fervently. He is kind and good-hearted, generally acting like a mature, responsible big brother to his companions and friends. They know they can turn to him for advice, or if they need to empty their hearts. He has a lot of respect for his fellow orcs, the trolls and the taurens. He is very weary of the forsaken and blood elf, and cannot help but worry about their destructive natures. While many years have passed, and despite a past alliance, Ner'zok still resents the Alliance. Having been raised to see humans as foes and enemies, it is difficult to shake that view. However, he is not thirsty for war against them, and, as a matter, would prefer there remains peace. If he must approach or work with them, he will do so wearily and carefully, always watching his back. Weaknesses: While generally a calm and level-headed orc, Ner'zok is very emotional about the Horde and its people. Spiteful words and insults about his warchief, his brethren, or the past or future of the Horde can be enough to rose a blind fury in him. Pet Peeves: Treachery is his greatest pet peeve. From what he learned, the fall of the orcs came with threachery of its leaders, who plotted in secret for selfish reasons. A liar, a sneak and traitor have no honor, no credibility and deserve no future. Special Possessions: There is a single item that he holds dear to heart : the hammer he first took into battle when he was freed from the internment camps. It is a simple, unglorious weapon, made of dark steel and of a bland design. It was the grip on this weapon, and Thrall's word that rose in him the courage and the will to fight for his people. Origin: Born on Azeroth, little over a year after the fall of the Kingdom of Stormwind, Ner'zok was raised during the Alliance of Lordaeron and the downfall of the first Horde. While witnessing the true fury of bloodlust and the might of the great Orgrim Doomhammer, he also suffered through the lethargy of the orcish race, as they were scattered and placed into internment camps. He was amongst the first orcs freed when Orgrim Doomhammer, Grom Hellscream and Thrall raided the camps. Knowing little of battle, confused and lethargic, it took much, like other captured orcs, to regain the spirit of a true orc. It was Thrall's words, and his ambitious plans that rose him. Though he was inexperienced, Ner'zok snatched a battle hammer and rode amongst the growing army. Having heard of the orcs' true shamanistic heritage only in tales from his elders, Ner'zok stood aghast at the sight of Thrall's great powers. Though he served as a meaningless grunt for years, he began to learn the ways of the shaman and still follows that path today. Category:HordeCategory: OrcCategory: Shaman